GTB-22CC
Overview Crimson Unity commandeered many vital suits in their attacks. Among their deadliest suits was the GTB-22CC. This version of Faze was modified to reach higher heights and specialize in surprise attacks from above. The one seen at the Crimson Unity Fortress features a missile launcher and a gatling gun and is painted with a shark face scheme on the cockpit. Unlike the Nevec pilots of the GAN-37 the pilot of the GTB-22CC utilizes the aerial thrust stomp and quite occasionally. Faze CC still retains the smoke screen like the original GTB-22. It is unconfirmed how many GTB-22CCs exist, but there is most likely one due to the lack of sightings and/or usage outside the Crimson Fortress and the suit's original designation as an Anti-VS specialist (possibly making it harder to fight and commandeer intact). The GTB-22CC is a boss in Mission 2 when the player enters the base through the large gate. The VS appears after the player has successfully destroyed 1 of the GTF-11CC VSs and will attack the player regardless of him/her being in a VS or not. The GTB-22CC has 3 different attacks that it uses to damage the player: # Shooting missiles at the player using the Missile Launcher (Mid to Long range) # Using VS Gatling Gun on player (Short to Mid range) # Doing a large jump into the air and attempting to stomp on the player (Short range, becomes a series of stomps when VS health is past 1/2) Strategy This VS is very powerful so engaging it on foot is a suicidal option, which means that engaging it in a GTF-11 is a must. The VS will use the Missile Launcher if the player is too far away for it to use the gatling gun or its stomp attack. To avoid the missile, either get behind cover or jump/dash out of the way. It is important to consider that when a player wants to get close to fight the GTB-22CC that they must be aware that they will be in the proximity of the attack range of its stomp attack, so mid-range combat is best here as it will resort to its gatling gun to attack. If the VS jumps into the air and is above or close to the player, the player has 2 options to avoid the upcoming stomp attack: either jump and hover in the air or dash out of the way before the stomp is executed. The gatling gun attack is not as much of a worry as the other attacks as the gatling gun does little damage but it is a bad idea to be exposed to it for a long period of time as it will slowly drain the health of the player's Drio, so it is best to take the damage for separate periods of time. Also note that the GTB can run faster than the Drio so it does have the ability to catch up with the player to initiate its stomp attack, even if the player's VS is at running speed and running in the opposite direction, so if that occurs, dash in the opposite direction to keep some distance between the 2 VSs. Category:Lost Planet Bosses Category:Lost Planet Vital Suits Category:Vital Suits